


Home Is Wherever I’m With You

by Element991



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doesn’t have to be a relationship, Fluff, Quarantine, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Andrew and Garrett basically live together. It’s just some cute stuff after Garrett’s latest video. Friends or beginnings of relationship, nothing heavily implied.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Home Is Wherever I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes at 2 am. Not claiming anything or trying to harm anyone. These guys are just cute together.

Quarantine has strengthened their friendship, there’s no denying that. Months being together and relying on one another to not go crazy (even more than usual) solidified how much they need each other. 

Even when they return to Los Angeles, they’re together every day. When Garrett has his daily phone call with his mom, she now asks how Andrew is, and if he’s there she’s put on speaker so they can talk. Andrew navigates Garrett’s home like it’s his own, because it pretty much is. He’s joked about pitching in for rent, but instead settles on picking up groceries here and there.

Andrew has a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. His Hulu stays logged in on Garrett’s laptop. Garrett keeps finding clothes a size too small for him in his laundry, and they get a pile all their own. They’re the only pieces of clothing folded properly.

There’s two pairs of shoes near the door at almost all times. There are dishes for two in the sink. Two couch cushions are worn in from use. There are three chairs around the fire pit. An extra for whatever doll or stuffed animal or figurine is joining them, or to be used as a footrest. 

Andrew has his birthday at Garrett’s house. His cake is left in Garrett’s fridge, it’s not like Andrew is going home anytime soon. It’s almost hard to call his apartment home anymore. Garrett’s place is feeling more and more like home. Even the bee cottage in Washington felt more homey. 

Maybe it’s Garrett that feels like home.


End file.
